


Attention Deficit

by SmudgeThistle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgeThistle/pseuds/SmudgeThistle
Summary: I did a short comic about the Riddler being lonely a loooong time ago... I decided to finish it up somewhat and post it. The drawings are... not how I would do them today but I still like how it turned out so I thought I would post it. :)





	Attention Deficit

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
